


Wtf Jeremy?/ Jeremy no-

by Just_A_Fan_25



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, be more cholesterol
Genre: Suicidal Jeremy, came from my bipolar brain, i actually don’t know is this, i got this idea from my bipolar brain lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Fan_25/pseuds/Just_A_Fan_25
Summary: “Jeremy, no-““Jeremy. Get out from the middle of the road.”“Jere! Stop it! Hurry up and buckle your ass!”“I stg, if you don’t start running, Jeremy, that car will hit you.”“You can’t walk alone in the streets of New Jersey, Jeremy!”I got this idea while on a walk and idk have fun reading romanticised suicidal issues (ITS NOT FUNNY JUST SO YOU KNOW)





	Wtf Jeremy?/ Jeremy no-

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shitpost all together

“Jeremy, no-“

”Jeremy, yes,” said boy rephrases, jumping off the top of the boat, as opposed to just taking the damn slide like a normal person. “RICH!” I yell, rushing down the ladder. “Stop the fucking boat- It’s Jeremy again!”

With just the mention of Jeremy, Rich halts the boat to a stop, just as the teen falls to the water.

”What the fuck, Richard?” Could be heard from where the curly haired teenager landed.

”It’s for you’re own good, ya dumb bitch!” Rich yells, straining his whole body to turn to face Jeremy’s general direction.

 

-

 

“Jeremy, Christine’s here!” I yell upstairs, opening the door to let said female inside. “Hey, Michael,” the cheery girl greets, giving me a nice hug. “Hey... sh,” I instruct abruptly, Christine immediately getting the cue.

 

We wait for an answer from Jeremy or at least a sound from upstairs, but none being heard. About two minutes of listening, Christine and I rush upstairs to see what Jeremy’s done now. “Jeremy! What the fuck have you done now?”

 

Christine reaches the door first, bursting it open, shouting, “Jeremy!”

 

The curly-haired teen turns around quickly, legs dangling out the window, hands placed on the frame of the window ready to push himself out. “What the fuck are you doing?”

 

”...” His face contorted to a ‘oh shit’ expression. “Well, I- uh... I was gonna meet you guys outside!” He says oddly cheerfully, face bearing a gleeful expression now (ik repetition. Fuck you idc).

 

I huff, rubbing my temples, compromising on just ignoring this common behaviour of his and muttering, “Let’s just go on the walk...”

 

”Kay,” he says, falling backwards on the carpeted floor, letting his head go limp and hit the ground extremely hard. “What. The fuck.”

 

Instead of reacting as someone usually should, he just gets up and takes Christine’s hand.

 

All three of us find our way downstairs and exit the house. We all walk on the side of the road (in between the grass and white line) except when a car comes near, Jeremy fucking walks outside the white line. “Jeremy. Get out of the middle of the road!” Christine impairs, grabbing his arm and pulling him in the grassy area.

 

-

 “Fuck yeah!” Both Rich and Jake yell as the ride manager (whatever tf their job title is) announces the roller coaster’s about to take off. I look to my right to find that Jeremy’s still not buckled. “Jere. Stop it! Hurry up and buckle your ass!” I yell, trying to buckle him myself. “But whyyyy,” he complains, shoving my hands away. “Because this is the Ring of Fire and we literally go upside down, so you better fucking buckle up!”

 

-

 

Once again, Jeremy went on a walk. Just me and him this time. We end up taking a walk cross and the sign’s finally turned green yet Jeremy doesn’t walk! “C’mon Jere, let’s speed this up.”

”Yuh, hang on.”

”I swear to God, Jeremy, if you don’t start running, that car will hit you.”

 

-

 

“Hey, Michael I’m just gonna walk down to the gas station and back if that’s cool,” I hear Jeremy call from downstairs. “There’s a car you know...”

 

”Yeah I know, but I just wanna go without it.”

 

”I can come with you if you want.”

 

”Nah,” he denies, opening the front door.

 

”You can’t walk alone in the streets of New Jersey, Jeremy!” I call after him, sprinting just to catch up.

 

-

 

Thats literally it and i wrote this in 1 day so yuh have this trash lmfao also it’s like 12am (sorry for the out of place authors note) (Also I’m actually not sorry abt the place of that note^)

**Author's Note:**

> Please end me of my pain and suffering :’1


End file.
